Danny Phantom La Película: Réquiem
by MC-1999
Summary: Ambientado seis meses después de Planeta Phantom, un nuevo fantasma aparece para cumplir su anterior frustrado anhelo. Invadir y destruir el mundo humano. Danny y Ember deberán luchar juntos contra este nuevo enemigo puesto que guarda secretos sobre la misma. Descubriendo Ember por el camino su vida pasada hasta el día de su trágico final.


_**Capítulo 1:**_

 **Zona Fantasma.**

Un reino donde todos los sólidos, los líquidos y los gases están compuestos enteramente de diversas formas de ectoplasma. La Zona Fantasma cuenta con una gran variedad de lugares, todos ellos accesibles a través de puertas inusuales en formas, tamaños, estilos y por lo general tienen algo que ver con lo que hay a través de ellos. Como pronto podrá descubrir Vlad Plasmius, un fantasma carcomido por el deseo de venganza. En su forma fantasma Vlad se asemejaba mucho a la forma de El Conde Drácula. Su pelo se erizaba y tomaba la forma de dos cuernos hacia cada lado cuando se transformaba. Su ropa también sufría una metamorfosis al transformarse, su cómoda ropa digna de un conde se convertía en un traje blanco con una capa roja por dentro y blanca por fuera.

Desde la distancia no se distinguía que era Vlad, trataba de pasar desapercibido lo más que este pudiera. Zigzagueando entre asteroides flotantes llegó a la zona de puertas. En cada una de ellas habitaba un fantasma, los cuales hospedaban el lugar como si fuera su propia casa. Como si aún tuvieran una necesidad humana de estar en el confort y cuidado que un hogar les podría ofrecer. Nadie sabría explicar el por qué aún lo hacían.

Vlad se detuvo cuidadosamente frente a una en especial que le llamó la atención. Seguramente por la mirada perspicaz que le dio, sabía a quién pertenecía esa casa. Miró hacia los lados y luego con una mano recubierta por un guante negro, la posó sobre la perilla, y la giró. Abrió la puerta muy suavemente, su imagen era reflejada por una sombra por la falta de luz dentro. Entrecerró los ojos mientras espiaba, y cuando constató que no había nadie estiró su largo brazo y con un dedo encendió un interruptor cercano y pronto, el cuarto se iluminó.

Terminó de abrir la puerta de una buena vez. Nadie estaba ahí, la habitación entera solo tenía esa puerta para poder entrar. No poseía cama o baño alguno. Era dificil imaginar como es que alguien podría vivir en esas condiciones pero no era tan sorprendente ya que el que la habita es un fantasma. Y esos lujos les son innecesarios a los que ya han nacido así. El lugar le recordaba a Vlad a un taller mecánico, todo tipo de artilugios colgaban de ambas paredes y en el fondo sobre una mesa, se encontraba un pequeño control remoto. Cuya función no es clara para nosotros pero Vlad sabe muy bien para que sirve, y como planea usarlo. Sus ojos se posaron al instante sobre el control. "Al fin lo terminó" dijo él. En un rápido movimiento tomó el control con su mano derecha y, sonriendo malévolamente, se apresuró a salir, el dueño de la casa no tardaría en llegar. Y para cuando descubriera lo que pasó entonces ya seria demasiado tarde. Además Vlad sabia muy bien a quién haría responsable de la desaparición de su tan preciado control. Pero para entonces Vlad ya se encontraría a donde quiera que lo llevara el portal que cree el control, o eso intuía.

Technus volvía a su casa después de haber deambulado por la Zona Fantasma. Se acercó a la puerta, y tan pronto como notó que la misma estaba abierta, sus ojos se dispararon como flechas hacia un punto en concreto de la mesa. El lugar donde reposaba cuidadosamente su mas nuevo invento. Seis meses de trabajo invertidos en él era demasiado como para dejar que alguien lo tomara y se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente. Aunque no lo suficiente como para ocultarlo mejor.

"¿¡Qué!? No puede ser, estoy seguro de que lo dejé por aquí," exclamó Technus buscando frenéticamente en cada rincón. "Estoy seguro de que lo había dejado en la mesa listo para probarlo." Pero el dispositivo que simulaba parecer un control no aparecía por ningún lado. Buscó debajo, encima y detrás de la mesa, y en cada uno de los armarios a los lados de esta. Arrojando por el camino todo lo que contenían dentro. "No aparece por ningún lado," gritó Technus al vorde de la histeria, "pero nadie sabía que yo lo estaba creando, ¿Entonces quien...?" pero Technus pensó la respuesta antes de decirla, "Danny Phantom."

Technus salió volando lo más rápido que pudo de su casa, sin siquiera voltear a cerrar la puerta. Encontraría a Danny y le sacaría el control antes de que se le ocurriera usarlo, o pensaba que habría consecuencias terribles, ya que ni él sabía de lo que era capaz ese control.

* * *

Plasmius se alejó por varios minutos de la casa de Technus y cuando se sintió satisfecho con la distancia que hubo recorrido se detuvo. Antes que nada debía salir de la Zona Fantasma y probar el control. Escuchó de boca de Technus que en teoría debería crear un portal a voluntad hacia otra dimensión. Muy parecido al infimapa que Danny había devuelto a Congelación después de haber reconstruido el portal Fenton, cuyo dinero para construirlo fue cortesía de, ahora la pareja de Danny, Sam Manson.

Plasmius fue derribado en un instante por, no uno, sino varios rayos fantasmales que no vio venir y que terminaron arrojándolo a un pedazo de suelo que flotaba cerca. "Así que tu eres el que nos arrojó un asteroide inmune a los fantasmas, ¿eh?" dijo una voz ronca y en tono desafiante, "¿Me preguntaba que intentarías esta vez."

Un grupo de fantasmas compuesto íntegramente por Skulker, el Fantasma de las Cajas, Spectra, Ember, Dora, la Señora de los Almuerzos, además de algunos fantasmas de ectoplasma. "Oh vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí," respondió Plasmius en tono vivamente burlón, "no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con ustedes chicos, así que les pediré que me dejen pasar."

"No creo que te concedamos ese favor anciano." Respondió Ember con su usual tono rebelde y una sonrisa lista para la acción como siempre.

"Además," continuó Skulker, "desde que causaste ese incidente hay un espacio cerca de mi chimenea con tu nombre reservado solo para tí desde hace mucho."

"Muy ben," respondió Plasmius cuya pasiencia acababa de agotarse por completo y se puso a la defensiva, "Si es así como lo quieren. Ya estoy muy cerca de concretar mi plan y estoy seguro de que ustedes no estarán aquí para cuando se lleve a cabo, porque los eliminaré aquí mismo para que ya no molesten."

"Trás él." Gritó el Fantasma de las Cajas mientras alzaba su brazo señalándolo con el dedo y todos los ecto-fantasmas lo atacaban.

Plasmius se dividió cuatro veces, acabando con varios de los fantasmas verdes. Pero el resto no eran tan fáciles de vencer, Skulker sacó un arma en la parte de la muñeca de su guante, la cual lanzaba rayos fantasmas con gran potencia. Plasmius logró evadirlos, mientras que otra de sus copias frenaba un golpe de la guitarra de Ember con un Escudo Fantasma. Los dos últimos habían logrado golpear a Spectra al combinar dos rayos fantasmales de color rojo que arrojaron. La pelea fue dura y más larga de lo que Plasmius calculó, pero al final este fue quién perdió.

Fue arrojado varios metros por un poderoso puñetazo propiciado por Skulker, quién lo envió volando hasta colisionar con una roca detrás suyo, agrietándola y marcándola en el proceso. Todas sus copias volvieron a meterse en el Plasmius original, que yacía en el suelo al pie de dicha roca. "Claramente eres mejor de lo que era ese chico fantasma, pero aún así no eres rival para el mejor cazador de la Zona Fantasma."

"¡Oye!" Gritó una irritada Ember, cuyo cabello se erizaba. "Claramente necesitaste nuestra ayuda para vencerlo, tu solo no podrías ni haber atrapado al tonto mitad fantasma."

"Cierto Skulker," concordó Spectra.

"Oigan, claramente yo derroté al original," dijo Skulker otorgándose el mérito a sí mismo, "Así que la recompensa será toda mía."

Los fantamas continuaron la discusión sin sentido, mientras que Vlad se esforzaba por ponerse en pie. "¡Ya cállense!" gritó un, todavía mas irritado, Vlad Plasmius. Los fantasmas voltearon a verlo. "Todos ustedes no tiene idea de lo que soy capaz, y ahora si me disculpan debo irme." Concluyó Vlad con una sonrisa.

Este, levantó el control con ambas manos y presionó el botón, todos se quedaron extrañados al ver que nada sucedió. Pero nadie estaba más sorprendido y casi al borde del susto que Vlad. "Vamos, no lo entiendo ¿Por que no funciona?"

"Vaya, parece que el tonto de Technus pasó meses trabajando en eso para nada. Al final el control era inutil." Respondió un sonriente Skulker, como si le hubiera sacado las palabras de la mente a Vlad. Aunque no exáctamente iguales.

El grupo se acercó lentamente a Vlad hasta dejarlo acorralado. "Esperen, seguro que no quieren dejarme," comenzó a titubear un temeroso Vlad, "Unos pocos segundos de ventaja para escapar, ¿verdad?"

Vlad no se había percatado de que un, ahora transformada en un dragón fantasma, Dora estaba a su lado mirándolo desde arriba y gruñendo. Vlad se sorprendió al verla pero solo por un momento, porque al segundo Dora lo había devorado por completo de un bocado. La princesa dragona se pasó la lengua por los labios saboreando el fresco bocado que acababa de engullir. Vlad abrió los ojos desde el interior, no se veia nada. Visto desde otra perspectiva, habría sido cómico ver los ojos de Vlad abiertos de una manera considerable, contrastados por un fondo negro.

El control calló a los pies de Skulker quién terminó pisándolo y haciéndolo trizas, y ante la mirada de todos los demás espectros levantó su brazo apuntándoles con su arma y dijo, "Si Technus pregunta diremos que de todas formas no servía, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, como sea." Respondieron casi todos los fantasmas con total desinterés y emprendieron el vuelo hacia otro lado. Skulker miró el control roto cerca de su pie una última vez antes de sacar dos cohetes de la parte trasera de su armadura y emprender el vuelo hacia otra parte. Ese día sería tranquilo supusieron todos los fantasmas que habían estado presente.

Lo que ninguno vió en ese momento fue que un pequeño chispazo eléctrico salió de dos cables cortados en el interior del control. Un nuevo chispazo, aún más agudo y largo que el anterior terminó por abrir un pequeño portal de color blanco justo encima del destrozado control. Y una figura encapuchada, tapada con una manta negra que no dejaba ver más que un poco de su nariz y nada más allá, saltó del mismo y posó agazapado frente a él. El portal se cerró con la misma velocidad con la que se abrió, y la figura sonrió. Se elevó hasta estar derecho, miró atrás y observó el control, para luego mirar en las cercanías, un tanto extrañado de no encontrar a nadie.

"Muy bien," habló con voz tranquila y serena, "Parece que no mucho ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Por fin, he vuelto... a casa." La figura sonrió por debajo de la capucha que lo cubría, pero era perfectamente visible, su piel era de color azul claro, sus dientes blancos y la sonrisa detrás de ellos era una tan maléfica y siniestra que aterraría hasta a un fantasma.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano.**

Sam fue la de la idea de marcar sus ropas con la letra D de Danny Phantom, conmemorando al grupo caza-fantasmas. Eso y que ya no era necesario mantener la distracción favorita del trío en secreto. Desde que Danny Phantom se había hecho una visión pública las personas a menudo reconocían a Danny en las calles, incluso a nivel mundial se podría decir, aunque Danny nunca se había alejado mucho de Amity Park. Sus dos mejores amigos tuvieron que tomárselo con más calma, antes de aceptar ser vistos usando la letra D en sus ropas. Símbolo del grupo caza-fantasmas que salvó el planeta en más de una ocasión.

Afortunadamente y contra todo pronóstico, los medios y la prensa fueron menos molestos de lo que cabría pensar. Dejando a Danny vivir su, ahora ya no secreta vida, relativamente a gusto al igual que casi todos los que conocía. Solo se despertaron rumores al ver a Danny y Sam mas melosos y unidos en la escuela, incluso Danny a veces acompañaba a Sam hasta su casa. Esto y la revelación de su identidad secreta hizo que aumentara exponencial-mete su popularidad en la escuela, y aumentándola a la vez a ambos, Sam y Tucker. Incluso el grupo deportista hizo una excepción por Danny y le regaló una de sus chaquetas blancas con bordes rojos.

Tucker se reunía poco con el grupo, ya no era tan unido y compartido como antes. Puesto que Tucker, elegido como presidente de Amity Park, dejó de ir a la escuela Casper y en su lugar tomaba clases especiales para él en su mansión presidencial. Confesándole al grupo que ser presidente de Amity Park era un completo estrés para él, y necesitaba de masajes de hombros, manos y pies constantes para contrarrestarlos. Cuando Danny y Sam visitaron a Tucker por primera vez en la mansión, Sam susurró a Danny que en menos de una semana ya había dejado que ser el presidente se le subiera a la cabeza, más rápido incluso de lo que a ella le hubiera tomado gastar todos sus millones.

De vuelta en el centro comercial el grupo había ingresado recientemente, vagando por ahí y aprovechando el día que Tucker se había tomado libre. "Yo quiero ir a las tiendas de ropa." Declaró Sam. "Como dudo mucho que tengan una sección gótica por aquí iré a buscar toda la ropa negra que pueda conseguir."

"¿Necesitas que te acompañe?" preguntó Danny.

"No, no, está bien. Ustedes pueden ir y hacer cosas de chicos por ahí." Respondió Sam negando, y a la vez batiendo las manos de lado a lado.

"¿Segura?" Le consultó a Sam con una sonrisa pícara.

"Está bien Danny." Aseguró Sam. "Además hace tiempo que tu y Tucker no hablan juntos a solas," dijo Sam acercándose a Danny, dándole un corto beso apoyando su mano izquierda en su pecho y dejándola ahí, "Aun recuerdo cuando ustedes solían estar todo el tiempo juntos de niños, eran tan amigos."

"Y luego tú apareciste y votamos entre los dos para decidir si incluirte al grupo." Replicó Danny sin sacar ambas manos del bolsillo de su sudadera.

"¿Incluirme? ¿Creí que yo había decidido estar con ustedes después de que les pregunté y accedieron sin dudarlo?" Objetó Sam al recordar que ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja cuando les preguntó si podía sentarse junto a ellos el primer año en la cafetería de la escuela.

Danny se volvió hacia Tucker. "No recuerdo muy bien los detalles ¿Y tú Tucker?"

"Tienes razón Danny." Respondió Tucker apoyando la sugerencia de Danny. "Recuerdo el primer día de escuela como si hubiera sido ayer."

"¿Cómo podrías olvidarlo Tucker?" Manifestó Sam con sarcasmo, "Dash te encerró en un casillero tres veces seguidas."

"Y arrojó tu PDA al sanitario." Dijo Danny soltando una risita mientras lo recordaba.

"¡Eso fue en segundo año!" Protestó Tucker.

El grupo completó rió un poco para luego continuar su plática. Sam fue la primera en dejar de reír y dijo: "En ese caso iré a ver que es lo que encuentro."

Sam le dio otro corto beso a Danny antes de irse caminando, Danny y Tucker caminaron por el lado opuesto hasta que Tucker quiso ver lo más nuevo que había llegado en tecnología. Cosa que no sorprendió a Danny. Sam por otro lado visitó las tiendas de ropa que vio pero lo que encontró no fue mucho de su agrado: "Agh, ¿es tan difícil hacer una remera con más negro y menos gatitos?" Sam volvió a colocar la remero con desagrado en el colgador de donde lo había sacado.

Danny por otra parte sabía que lo más probable era que Sam tuviera este inconveniente por lo que decidió comprarle algo él que fuera de su agrado. Frenó frente a la primera joyería que vio y pensó que podría comprarle una que le gustara a Sam. Allí vio un vestido negro con pulseras, y en cuyo cuello reposaba un gran collar blanco con una piedra negra en el centro, No es que no pudiera comprarse una ella misma, aunque de hecho Sam podría comprarse mas joyas de las que Danny podría regalarle, pero como en toda relación, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Habiendo pensado eso ingresó al lugar. Dentro fue hasta el mostrador donde un chico de veintitantos años lo recibió. "¿Me preguntaba cuanto cuesta el collar blanco y negro en el maniquí del cristal?" Preguntó Danny.

"Estás de suerte chico," respondió el empleado en tono amigable, "Hace poco nos llegó una muestra como la que estás buscando." El empleado le extendió una tarjeta a Danny, "Espero que puedas pagarlo."

Danny tomó la tarjeta con total desinterés en un principio, pero su cara se transformó a una de horror peor que si hubiera visto un fantasma, y el lucha contra ellos. "¿¡QUÉ!?" Chilló Danny. "No puedo pagar tanto."

El empleado cambió a un tono y una mirada menos amigable al decirle: "Lo siento chico, pero esto es una joyería. Todo aquí es caro. Ahora, si no tienes dinero para alguna joya mejor vete."

Danny rendido, salió de la tienda un tanto decepcionado consigo mismo. Pero a solo unos pasos de salir de la tienda volteó una vez más para ver aquel vestido negro con joyas, y fue entonces que su rostro cambió a uno más seguro. Volvió a entrar en la tienda. Minutos después una mano sacó el vestido con total rapidez del maniquí, y Danny salió silbando del lugar con una bolsa en las manos.

Dentro de la tienda el muchacho contaba los billetes que Danny le había dejado, hasta que su jefe llegó por sorpresa y le preguntó: "¿Acaso le vendiste a ese chico el vestido del maniquí?"

"¿Cuál es el problema jefe? Un negocio es un negocio."

El jefe lo miró molesto y el muchacho dejó de contar los billetes y sonreía asustado.

Acto seguido, el jefe sacó al empleado por la puerta de una patada.

Tiempo después, Danny volvió a donde había quedado reencontrarse con el grupo. Sam y Tucker lo estaban esperando ahí. Danny vio a Sam y juzgó que, en efecto, esta no había comprado nada. Tucker por otro lado había comprado un nuevo videojuego descargable y compatible con su PDA. Al notar Sam que Danny llevaba una bolsa en la mano, "¿Qué llevas ahí Danny?" Preguntó esta. Danny humildemente y con una sonrisa que no pudo aguantar, le extendió la bolsa y esta accedió a tomarla. Cuando la abrió quedó impresionada por el vestido que sacó de la misma.

"Gracias Danny," respondió con cierto sonrojo, "pero no era necesario, ¿sabes? Pude haberme comprado uno yo si lo hubiera visto."

"Lo se Sam." Argumentó Danny, "Pero aún así quería tener este detalle."

Sam casi derrama una lágrima, Danny siempre tenía esa clase de detalles con ella. Y pensó en la época en que solo eran amigos y de lo afortunada que fue que el amor de ambos fuera correspondido. Abrazó a Danny, y poco le faltó para besarlo, pero tenía una imagen que quería mantenerse así que se abstuvo.

"¿Es idea mía o ustedes están demasiado juntos frente a tanta gente?" Preguntó Tucker. Quién a esa altura estaba acostumbrado de que Danny tratara así a Sam.

Sam quien, por otro lado no había notado lo cerca que todos miraban al pasar a ambos compartiendo un abrazo. Sam se apartó un poco, con las mejillas aún más enrojecidas que antes. "Creo que me dejé llevar." Respondió acomodándose el cabello detrás de la orjea.

"Ojalá te dejaras llevar más seguido." Respondió casi en un murmuro, pero oíble para Sam.

"Danny, vamos," gimoteó esta, "Sabes que tengo una imagen que mostrar."

"Puedes demostrar tu afecto cuando quieras Sam, no es necesario que te ocultes bajo esa imagen."

"Lo se Danny," prosiguió ella, "Es que esa no es exactamente mi forma de mostrarte agradecimiento."

Danny y Sam intercambiaron sonrisas mientras que Tucker jugaba con su nuevo videojuego. Pero repentinamente, Danny sintió que su Sentido Fantasma le advertía de la presencia de un fantasma en las cercanías. Danny volteó extrañado ya que no había habido un ataque fantasma en mas de una semana. No vió a nadie.

De pronto, una de las pancartas publicitarias de Buerger Prince emitía una chispas a su alrededor. Todos y los empleados voltearon y alzaron sus cabezas para observarlo. En un instante, Technus se mostró ante todos buscando a Danny entre las personas. Danny lo miró aniamdo, "Vaya es Technus."

"Tú, Danny Phantom." gritó Technus a Danny, quien permanecía delante de Tucker y Sam.

"Technus, comenzaba a preguntarme cuando lo veríamos otra vez." Dijo Tucker.

"¡Danny detenlo!" Gritó una sorprendida Sam.

"Claro, pero primero ¡Me convertiré en fantasma!" Exclamó Danny mientras un aro color blanco surgía en su cintura y se dividía en dos. Llendo un lado hacia arriba y el contrario hacia abajo. Su sudadera negra desapareció y, en cambio, fue reemplazada por la vestimenta utilizada siempre que se convertía en fantasma.

Technus no se hizo esperar y sin dejar que Danny realice el primer movimiento se aventó contra este volviéndose intangible y a la vez volviendo intangible a Danny. Ambos salieron por una de las paredes del centro comercial. "¡Vamos!" Gritó Sam, quien ya se había hechado a correr, a Tucker.

"No puede ser, ¡y en mi día libre!" Continuó quejándose Tucker mientras seguía a Sam.

Danny por otro lado fue arrojado por Tehcnus a la calle fuera del centro comercial, mientras que este se encontraba sobre el camino con los brazos cruzados. "Danny Phantom." Fue todo lo que dijo Technus, quien claramente se veía molesto.

"¿Qué será esta vez Technus?" Dijo Danny incorporándose.

"Tú robaste un control que me pertenecía Danny Phantom, y lo quiero de vuelta."

"No tengo idea de que me estás hablando." Replicó Danny, quién con una sonrisa siguió: "Pero, ¿has buscado debajo de la cama? Oí que ahí es donde se pierden más los controles."

Technus falto de humor en ese momento, respondió cortando las extenciones de cables que viajaban de un poste de luz hacia el otro. Y cargando energía suficiente encima de su cabeza la arrojó a Danny quién salió expulsado hasta chocar contra una pared con fuerza suficiente como para romperla y entrar adentro de esta. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo quedó viendo la parte exterior. Apoyando una mano en un extremo de la pared que acababa de romper miró hacia afuera y dijo: "Vaya, lo que se le perdió debe ser importante, por lo general no es tan agresivo."

Saltando fuera de la pared Danny lo miró. "¿Y bien? ¿Ya recuerdas donde lo pusiste?" Preguntó Technus.

"Sigo sin saber de que me estás hablando." Respondió Danny.

"Muy bien, quizas otro rayo te ayude a recordar." Declaró Technus preparándose para reunir energía nuevamente.

Por otro lado, Sam y Tucker se encontraban debajo, cerca de este pero ocultos. Planeando como podría ayudar a Danny.

"Tucker tenemos que ayudar a Danny." Dijo Sam a Tucker.

"¿Pero cómo?" Cuestionó sin una idea a la mano.

"Allí mira," respondió Sam señalando una caja de fusibles debajo de un poste del que Technus absorvía energía. "¿Qué opinas Tucker?"

Tucker obsrevó la caja eléctrica con detenimineto después de abrirla. "Me tomará unos minutos desactivarla sin cortar el suministro eléctrico." Le comentó Tucker a Sam.

Pero eran valiosos minutos que no sabía si Danny tenía. Mirando en todas direcciones, buscando una solución más pronta encontró lo que buscaba cerca de ella y la tomó.

Tucker tuvo un presentimiento y volteó para ver a Sam. "¿Sam?" Alcanzó a preguntar antes de esquivar una piedra que le había arrojado a la caja produciendo un gran cortocircuito. La luz se fue en un instante y, por ende, la esfera de electricidad que Technus estaba haciendo había desaparecido.

Extrañado miró que lo había ocasionado solo para ver a Sam y Tucker quienes silbaban y escondían sus brazos detrás de sus espaldas. "Ustedes" Dijo Technus, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Danny le dio volando un golpe en la mejilla. Pero no satisfecho con eso continuó golpeándolo hasta que Technus calló al piso derrotado.

Danny sacó su fiel Termo Fenton, encerró a Technus dentro, y luego cerró el termo. "¿Qué creen que buscara esta vez?" Preguntó Tucker.

"No lo se." Respondió sin más Danny. "Hablaba sobre un control que yo le robé."

"¿Lo hiciste Danny?" Preguntó Sam.

"¡No, claro que no!" Respondió Danny defendiéndose.

"¿Pero entonces quién fue?" Lo cuestionó Sam una vez más.

Danny agachó la cabeza sin saber que responderle a su amiga. "No lo se Sam. Quizás mañana consigamos más respuestas."


End file.
